Ulquiorra's chronicles cap 1
by Ulquiorra88
Summary: Il 1capitolo della storia della ipotetica vita di Ulquiorra.


ULQUIORRA'S CHRONICLES cap 1 MEMORIE

Nichilismo...Ricordo vivamente questo sentimento quando ancora ero umano...

Strano e non comune per noi arrancar ricordare alcunchè della nostra vita precedente,ma nel mio caso-fortunatamente o meno-il fato ha fatto un'eccezione:

non ricordo affatto il mio passato nome,ma fui lo shogun prescelto su fiducia del capo di un'importante casato,rispettato e temuto.

Il mio signore aveva a cuore l'onore della nostra casata più di ogni cosa al mondo-e per questo io lo ammiravo profondamente-ma si sa,tutto a questo mondo esiste

per metterti con le spalle al muro,quindi su suo invito mi specializzai nell'arte marziale di difesa e mi consacrai alla via della spada.

Persuasi anche la mia consorte-di lei solo il ricordo del viso mi resta-e insieme fondammo il clan disposto alla guardia personale del signore.

Erano anni bui della nostra storia,il morbo della ribellione insudiciava il nostro onore,e ben presto si giunse al conflitto aperto:lo shogun traditore del villaggio

dell'est e la moglie del defunto shogun dell'ovest avevano guidato una sommossa nell'ombra e il mio clan doveva assicurarsi la salvaguardia dell'incolumità del signore;si narrava che lo shogun dell'est

fosse un uomo abbietto e spietato,tuttavia uno spadaccino formidabile dotato di riflessi che nulla avevano di umano...La donna-voci dicevano fosse una strega-fece dapprima uccidere il consorte e in seguito i suoi stessi eredi per poi acquisire di diritto

il controllo della casata ovest.

Molte le vite perse nello scontro,da entrambe le parti,ma io mi curavo solamente della vita del mio signore,quindi rimasi a palazzo.

Il mio avversario non tardò ad arrivare-la via della spada ci accomunava,giacchè egli volle evidentemente incontrarmi da solo,faccia a faccia nel nostro duello per l'onore-e io lo accolsi nel salone del castello della roccaforte.

Egli aveva nell'aspetto un contegno diabolico,considerando la decimazione del suo manipolo di rivoltosi da parte delle mie schiere scelte,ma era come se non gli importasse,come se fosse stato il nostro scontro il suo vero obiettivo...

Un furore disumano abitava i suoi occhi,un ghigno che nulla aveva di umano...Il vento lasciava trasparire una chioma di capelli color dell'argento...

Ma nulla di tutto ciò mi turbava.

Senza proferire parola alcuna il silenzio nell'androne si ruppe quando si avventò su di me con la velocità del fulmine,e il suo affondo mi squarciò l'hakama prima che avessi il tempo di vedere che avesse sfoderato la spada.

Il sangue ribolliva all'interno della mia mente-''Come può un uomo inferiore ferire il capitano della guardia!''-ed estrassi la katana in un fendente diretto a quell'orrida testa,ma le voci sui suoi riflessi erano ben fondate:

un elegante volteggio lo portò in piedi sul filo della mia spada.

''Che cosa sei,feccia?''

''Oh...Il capitano della guardia,il silenzioso e imperturbabile capitano della guardia ha appena tradito un'espressione di sorpresa sul suo volto?''

Maledetto,come osi prenderti gioco di me...Lo afferrai al collo con la gamba,cingendogli il collo fra la coscia e il polpaccio,e ribaltata la situazione a mio vantaggio,lo trafissi nel centro del petto,diretto a quel superbo ma pur sempre inferiore cuore,

che forse aveva osato troppo a desiderare lo scontro diretto con me.

...

Mi allontanai,e nel frattempo mi raggiunse la mia consorte,provata evidentemente dallo scontro diretto con la donna del villaggio ovest:ella deprecava la violenza,ma aveva accettato di vivere come samurai per proteggere le persone a lei care e gli indifesi...

Strega,niente altro che uno stupido appellativo dato dalle menti inferiori a chi si distacca dalla morale comune...Quella meschina giaceva esanime ma il rammarico di aver stroncato una vita si leggeva negli occhi della mia donna,povera e ingenua creatura!

Salimmo dunque alla camera del consiglio per far rapporto dell'esito positivo della guerra al mio signore,ma come suo solito nessun ringraziamento,nessuna smanceria,egli sedeva imperturbabile ma sereno sul suo trono-''Che cosa hai visto *** ?''

''Mio signore,i vostri nemici non erano che ombre delle leggende che si dicevano di loro...''

''Oh,che peccato,la mia valutazione era quindi poco veritiera?In tal caso disponi a tuo piacere del destino dei sopravvissuti,è tutto.''

''Agli ordini mio signore.''

...

''Puttanate,non osare mai più paragonarmi a una semplice ombra!''-quell'orrido viso mi si parò davanti dopo la discesa dalla sala del consiglio-''Stolto,perchè non sei rimasto a terra dove io ti avevo destinato?Bene allora,adesso imparerai a stare al tuo posto,schifoso essere...''

La mia consorte comprese dal mio cenno di allontanarsi e lì mi ripromisi di non sprecare la mia lama su carni indegne,giacchè i miei arti erano un'onore che quel volgare mostro non meritava.

Fendenti,stoccate di inaspettata maestria era capace-ma intendiamoci,il primo affondo nell'androne mi sorprese,non che la mia difesa avesse vacillato-tuttavia nulla che l'arte del palmo non potesse fermare.

''Niente di meno mi aspettavo dal capitano della guardia!Bene!Adesso posso andarci anche giù pesante senza ritegno gran bastardo!''

Egli impresse dal primo colpo una strana aura alla sua lama,una sensazione di pressione forte aleggiava,tale che fui costretto a venir meno al mio si fecero più furenti e tempestosi,fintanto che pensai di combattere con un demone ultraterreno.

E' la vergogna che mi spinge a ricordare tutto questo della mia vita passata,poichè io,capitano della guardia,fui di nuovo atterrato e quell'essere,puntata la spada alla gola,stava per porre fine alla mia indegna vita,quando sul colpo decisivo ecco arrivare lei,ingenua donna!

La vidi cadere davanti ai miei occhi,povera stupida ragazza...Attaccare un demone con l'animo in preda a futili emozioni...Tuttavia il suo triste destino aprì uno squarcio nella difesa del mostro e di netto lo privai del capo con un fendente,e gli strappai il cuore,straziandolo nel palmo

della mia mano mentre il sangue nero ne zampillava a fiotti...

...

Mi accostai a lei,povera piccola e ingenua creatura,il suo amore le era stato fatale...Le presi il viso fra le mani insanguinate e in quel momento strani sentimenti albergavano il mio cuore...

''Amore mio...''-la voce le si strozzava in gola-

''Hai paura di me?''-le dissi,la mia figura avvolta dall'oscurità e dal sangue dell'omicidio freddo e spietato cui l'avevo fatta partecipe-''N-No...''

Questa fu la sua ultima parola prima di chinare il capo,il suo viso accennava un flebile sorriso velato però da calde lacrime...

''Neanche nella morte hai perduto l'amore...''

D'un tratto sentì una lama di cui avevo già saggiato la sensazione nelle carni che mi trapassava il petto all'altezza dello sterno-''Umani...che cazzo abbandonate così un duello e date le spalle all'avversario?Stronzi presuntuosi!Ahahahahahahahahahah!''

E i miei sensi mi abbandonarono...Buio...


End file.
